A Christmas to Remember
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Christmas Break is finally here and Harry and the gang are going home for Christmas. Harry is spending his first Christmas with Sirius and Remus. But when the Christmas celebrations come to a halt because Harry gets sick, Sirius and Remus try to make the best of it. Set in Harry's fifth year. AU. I don't own Harry Potter.


A Christmas to Remember

**AN: Harry lives with Sirius and Remus. No Umbridge, but Voldemort did return. **

Sirius and Remus were busy decorating the sitting room, hanging garland and setting out candles on the mantle. They were hurrying trying to finish decorating the house before they got Harry from Kings Cross. Remus had flooed home that morning, greeted by Sirius's Christmas carols.

This would be Harry's first family Christmas. Last year Christmas was spent at Hogwarts for the Yule Ball and Sirius wanted to make up for the twelve years of Christmases he missed with Harry.

After the events of that night when Sirius confronted Peter Pettigrew with Remus, he thought he lost his chance to have a life and to get to know his godson. But the next day, Crookshanks showed up in Gryffindor tower, with a familiar looking rat. One that was missing a toe. Harry and Ron chased the cat until they cornered it in the common room. They managed to get the rat in a cage and rushed it to Professor Dumbledore.

Peter Pettigrew confessed to the betrayal of James and Lily. He was sentenced to Azkaban and Sirius was freed. He was given back his family estate and vault since he was the only non death eater in the family and last living male in the family. He then applied for custody of Harry.

By the time Harry went back to Hogwarts for his fourth year, he had moved in with Sirius and Remus. But during the year, Peter escaped and was a part of Voldemort's rebirth. Harry was forced to participate at in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. At the end of the third task (the maze), Harry and another champion, Cedric Diggory was taken by Portkey to the cemetery where Voldemort returned.

Harry shared the memory with the minister and it wasn't long until he resigned. Rufus Scrimgeour was elected the new Minster of Magic.

Dumbledore had approached Remus to teach Defense again, this time he said that Sirius would take over the classes during the full moon. Remus accepted and he and Sirius moved into the living quarters with an extra bedroom. They agreed that the extra room would be for Harry if he needed to stay with them.

Sirius was looking forward to spending time with Harry. Harry's schedule was so busy that he didn't have time to just hang out with Sirius. Other than the few times he was sick, Harry hardly ever stayed with Remus and Sirius in their quarters.

Remus also was looking forward to spending time with Harry. He and Sirius both wanted to try to make up for the Christmases they missed when Harry was a child.

But they didn't know there would be a wrench thrown in their plans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At Hogwarts, everyone was looking forward to Christmas break. Those who would be going home were getting their stuff to meet the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione was packed and ready to go, not surprisingly. She climbed the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"Ron? Harry? Come on we're going to be late for breakfast". Hermione heard the sound of scuffling feet in the boy's dormitory.

"Coming" she heard Ron call. The redhead soon met her downstairs. She noticed her raven headed best friend wasn't with him.

"Harry, are you coming?" she called up to the dorm once again.

"No, go on and I'll catch up with you," he called down.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment, puzzled and went on to breakfast when Harry assured them he was fine. While they went to breakfast, Harry remained in the dorm, packing. He didn't feel good and didn't feel like eating breakfast.

He soon rushed to the bathroom where he threw up his previous meal in the toilet. He hoped he wasn't getting sick, but by judging the way his stomach was feeling, he was probably coming down with something.

Harry gathered his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He slowly made his way downstairs to the front door to ride carriage down to the train station.

Hermione and Ron found Harry, sitting on his trunk. Together, the three of them and Ginny walked to the carriage and then found a compartment on the train.

The ride was quiet for the most part. Hermione said she was going with her parents to the Highlands for her Dad's family Christmas. Ron and Ginny said that their brother, Bill's present to their parents was to go to see their brother Charlie in Romania.

When asked what his plans was Harry said that Sirius and Remus wanted to spend Christmas at home, otherwise he would have remained at Hogwarts. Harry had declined Remus's offer to floo home with him the day before, stating he wanted to spend some time with his friends before they left on their trips.

When the train made it to Kings Cross, everyone gathered their things and exited the train. They met up with Molly and went across the barrier to meet Hermione's parents. Sirius was waiting with them.

"Hello Sirius" Hermione greeted. Molly, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George greeted Sirius and said bye to Hermione and Harry.

"Hey Pup" Sirius gently gave Harry a hug, in which the teen returned.

"Are we flooing home?" Harry asked when they passed the apparition points and the Floos.

"No, we're going out the Muggle exit". Sirius and Harry made their way to the exit where Sirius led Harry to the car park and then to a green SUV.

"Get in and buckle up," Sirius said, climbing in the driver's side.

Harry climbed in on the passage side, thankful that they weren't going to floo home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they came home to Marauders Place, Harry immediately headed up to his room to unpack.

Once Harry was done unpacking, he collapsed into the armchair near the foot of his bed. He leaned his head back, feeling like all he wanted to do was to sleep.

A while later, Sirius came up and knocked on the open door. "Ready to eat?" he asked.

Harry's stomach rolled at the thought of food. He didn't want to worry Sirius, so he said "Sure".

They walked downstairs, washing their hands in the downstairs bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Harry sat at the table, picking at his plate. He could feel his stomach churn at the sight of food, forced himself to eat a few bites.

Sirius and Remus were discussing something between the two of them, sometimes including Harry in the conversation.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked Harry, after seeing him pick at his plate.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. May I be excused?" Harry tried to assure Sirius and Remus that he was fine and was just tired.

"Sure, go on to bed. You look like you need some sleep" Sirius ordered gently.

"Good night". Harry went upstairs to his room where he got his pajamas and went into his bathroom off his bedroom. He began to strip and then took a shower, washing himself off. He wondered if he should tell Sirius he didn't feel good. But then again, Sirius had noticed he didn't feel good when he had that cold and when Harry was sick with that bug and gotten food poisoning after Halloween.

He finished his shower, dried off and changed into clean boxers and pajamas. He walked barefooted into his bedroom and crawled into bed, falling asleep instantly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At two in the morning, Harry woke up with a bad stomach cramp. He rubbed his stomach, hoping that the cramp would stop or ease up. But twenty minutes later, it intensified, causing Harry not to fall back to sleep, despite it being restless.

He got up, pressing his hand to his stomach and wincing at the pain. Whimpering silently, Harry pulled himself, feeling the pain get worse. He staggered to his bedroom door, opening it and slowly walked to Sirius's room.

Remus was snoring when Harry passed his room, Harry thought once about waking him up, but Sirius wasn't as cranky and crabby if he was woken up in the middle of the night. Besides, he wanted Sirius.

By the time Harry reached the door to Sirius's bedroom, he was gripping his stomach, pressing gently trying to find some relief. He reached with one hand to turn the knob and slowly hobbled to Sirius's bed.

He gently shook Sirius awake. Sirius jerked awake and turned to see his godson standing next to the bed.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Sirius asked groggily, sitting up.

"Sirius, I don't feel good," Harry replied. He was slightly hunched over.

Sirius got up and swung his feet on the floor and proceeded to help Harry back to his room.

"Come on; let's get you back to bed". When they returned to Harry's bedroom, Harry laid down on his bed. He felt Sirius, push back his fringe and place the palm of his hand on Harry's forehead.

"You definitely got a fever" Sirius commented. "What hurts?"

"My stomach hurts," Harry whimpered, curling into a ball, arm wrapped around his stomach.

"I'm going to find a thermometer, I'll be right back". Sirius left the room in search for a thermometer. He returned with a thermometer, to find his godson, curled into a tight ball, moaning slightly as he gripped his stomach.

Sirius sat down on the bed, rubbing Harry's back through the blanket. He sat there comforting his godson the best way he could.

"Here Prongslet, we'll see if you're running a fever," Sirius said soothingly. He managed to get the Muggle thermometer in Harry's mouth. The one and only benefit of Harry living with Muggles was he knew how Muggle appliances and Muggle things worked, such as the thermometer.

When the thermometer beeped, Sirius pulled it out and looked at it.

"102," Sirius said softly. He looked at his godson, who even in the dark with only the moonlight as a light, was paler than he was earlier that evening.

"Pup, when did you start feeling sick?" Sirius asked.

"This morning or I guess now, yesterday morning" came the muffled reply.

Sirius started rubbing Harry's back. Harry's high fever made him push the cover off of him, lying in his flannel pajama bottoms and Quidditch shirt. Sirius snaked his hand under Harry's T-shirt, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Harry laid there for a minute before…..

"Sirius, I'm gonna be sick" Harry moaned.

Sirius grabbed the trash can next to Harry's desk and brought it over in time for Harry to throw up what little he had eaten the day before. When Harry finished, he laid back down, snuggling himself into the warm bed. He felt a straw rub against his lips.

"Here Pup, we can't have you getting dehydrated".

Harry leaned his head up long enough to sip some water. When he was done, he laid back down. He looked sleepily at Sirius, who had _Accio_ his pillow and blanket.

He went to the other side of the room where he conjured a cot.

"Try to sleep kiddo, I'll be right here" Sirius assured his godson.

Sirius laid down on the cot, waiting to fall asleep until he heard Harry's breathing even out and he knew his godson was asleep.

When Harry finally did fall asleep, Sirius settled back into his pillow and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus woke up when the sunlight shined through his bedroom window. He got up, went to the bathroom, dressed for the day and left his room. The first thing he noticed when he entered the hall was Sirius's door was open, which alarmed the werewolf. Sirius and Harry were the late risers of the three. Sirius slept like the dead and Harry was a typical teen who would sleep until noon if he could.

Remus walked down the hall to Harry's room. The sight that greeted him wasn't what he expected.

Sirius was sleeping in a makeshift bed one side of Harry's room. He was still sleeping, snoring quietly. Harry was curled up in a ball, a pained expression on his face.

Remus then realized what was going on. He slowly approached Harry's bed. He gently reached down and felt of Harry's forehead.

Harry woke up at the touch. "Didn't mean to wake you up. Are you not feeling well?" Remus asked, softly as to not wake up Sirius. Harry slowly shook his head and said, "Na uh". Remus's hand returned to Harry's forehead.

"You**'**re running a fever cub. Did Sirius take your temperature?"

"Yeah" Harry replied, sleepily. "102, that was at two this morning," he informed his other guardian. He winced at the cramping in his stomach.

"What hurts?" Remus asked, settling down on Harry's bedside.

"My stomach," Harry groaned as another cramp seized his belly. Remus gently rubbed Harry's back, trying to comfort the sick teen.

"When did you get sick?" Remus asked.

"I woke up yesterday morning, feeling a little sick to my stomach. I felt sick off and on yesterday morning and on the train. I thought I would feel better later, but I was slowly feeling worse. I woke up at about two this morning with a bad stomach cramp and I woke up Sirius. He took my temperature then."

Sirius woke up about that time. He looked over Harry's bed and seen Remus sitting there.

"Good Morning Remus, sorry I didn't wake you up".

"That's okay, you were needed elsewhere," Remus replied, rubbing Harry's back.

"The thermometer is on his bedside table, can you check his temperature?" Sirius asked, heading out of the room for the bathroom.

"Sure Sirius". Remus picked up the thermometer and then looked at Harry, puzzled.

"It goes in my mouth Remus" Harry explained. He eventually took the thermometer from him and stuck in his own mouth.

"How did you know that?" Remus asked.

Harry held up one finger, telling him to wait a minute. When the thermometer beeped, he handed to Remus.

"I've used a thermometer before" Harry told him. "What is it?"

"103.2!" Remus called out. Sirius returned to the room and before he could say anything Remus handed him the thermometer.

"His fever had gone up" Sirius murmured. He looked at Remus "What should we do?"

"I'll go down and call Healer Morris's office and find out if he could see Harry sometime today."

"Okay". Remus left, leaving Harry to Sirius.

"How are you feeling pup?" Sirius asked, noticing Harry was curling into a tighter ball.

"Not any better", Harry wrapped an arm around his stomach and winced. "This is the worst one yet".

"Remus went to see if we can get you into the healer sometime today." Before Harry could protest Sirius said "I don't know what's wrong, you're going to the healer. We'll find out what's wrong with you and get something to help you feel better. Okay?"

Harry sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight "Okay".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

An hour later found Harry and Sirius in Healer Morris's waiting room. Harry had laid down and curled up in a ball in a loveseat, next to Sirius.

"Aw, poor thing. He's not feeling good isn't he?" asked an elderly witch, sitting across from Sirius.

"No," Sirius answered, pushing down Harry's hair over his forehead, covering the scar. "He's running a high fever and I think he might have that flu that's been going around".

The old witch awed in sympathy. "How old is he?"

"Fifteen."

"I hope he feels better soon," the witch said when the welcome witch called her back to see the other healer in with Healer Morris.

Harry got up and rushed to the restroom. "Thank you," Sirius said to the witch. Soon he was alone in the waiting room until Harry came out. He emerged from the restroom five minutes later, paler than before, glassy eyed and was clutching his stomach with one arm.

"What happened?" Sirius asked Harry when he sat down beside him and put his head down on his shoulder.

"I threw up," Harry mumbled, as Sirius rubbed his back soothingly. Then the welcome witch came out and called Harry back to see Healer Morris. Sirius helped Harry stand up and followed him to the welcome witch. She led them to one of the exam rooms.

Healer Morris was a healer who only saw children from birth to up to age 18. His exam rooms were decorated in wizarding children's story's characters and Muggle children's characters.

The welcome witch led Harry and Sirius into a room that was decorated with the Nursery Rhyme _The Cat and the Fiddle_.

"Healer Morris will be right in," the welcome witch said as she laid down Harry's file on the desk.

Harry and Sirius sat in silence until Sirius asked "what's that?"

Harry looked at what Sirius was pointing to, the words on the wall next to the exam table.

"It's a nursery rhyme. Parents in the Muggle world read them to their children. Dudley had one but never read it, out of sheer boredom in the summer before second year I read it" Harry explained.

"What is the Cat and Fiddle?"

"A rhyme about a cat playing the fiddle, how the cow jumped over the moon which made the dog laugh and the dish ran away with the spoon".

"That's absolutely mental!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, at least it's not the clown room this time," Harry mumbled, looking around the room and. Sirius knew he was referring to the last time Sirius had brought Harry to see Healer Morris.

All further thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door and Healer Morris stepped in.

"Hello Harry, I hear we're not feeling well," the healer greeted.

"Not really," Harry answered. The healer looked over Harry's chart.

"Sirius, how are you?" the healer asked when he noticed Sirius sitting in the chair in the corner.

"I've been good. Did Remus tell you what was going on?"

"Yes, he did." The plump and gray headed healer turned to Harry. "I see you're running a high fever, stomach cramps and stomach pain. Are you vomiting any?"

"Yeah, the last time was fifteen maybe twenty minutes ago."

"When did you start feeling sick?" the healer asked, making notes in Harry's file.

"Honestly, I kind of felt sick to my stomach when I woke up yesterday morning, but it came and went yesterday, not like it is today".

"What's different?"

"It doesn't let up, it did for a while, but soon my stomach started cramping again."

"Okay, let's see if the fever has raised any? Remus said it was 103.1" he said, waving his wand over Harry.

"103.1, it hasn't changed" Healer Morris said to Sirius. He then began his examination.

"Okay, can open your mouth wide for me?"

Harry obeyed as the healer shined a light and stuck a stick in Harry mouth, checking his throat.

"Looks good, now look straight at me," he began to check Harry's eyes, followed by his ears.

"Everything is looking good so far," he said to Sirius as he began feeling Harry's head and neck.

Healer Morris then got out his stethoscope and listened to Harry's lungs. Harry shivered a little when the cold bell met the warm skin of his back.

"Deep breath in." Harry inhaled. "And out". This step was repeated two more times. Healer Morris then proceeded on to Harry's heart, the hand with the stethoscope remaining under his shirt.

"Breathe normally" the healer requested.

After a few minutes the healer pulled his hand out from Harry's shirt.

"Okay, other than the high fever and stomach issues, he's healthy. His heart and lungs are strong. His ears were clear, no infection. His throat looks fine. So all I have left is the abdominal exam and you'll be free to go."

He made his notes in Harry's file before he began.

"So the symptoms began yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" Harry answered.

"Okay," he pulled out the extension on the exam table, "Lie back and I will begin the abdominal exam."

Harry laid back, noticing for the first time that the Nursery Rhyme was painted on the ceiling tiles.

"_At least it's better than having to look at a clown face with a big smile and big red nose," _Harry thought.

"Pull up your shirt for me please".

Harry pulled up his shirt, baring his belly to the frigid room. Healer Morris placed the stethoscope to Harry's abdomen, beginning low on his belly. He ran the bell of the stethoscope across the skin, listening for bowel sounds.

"His bowels are very active. When they are this active it's usually a sign of a stomach virus," the healer explained.

Sirius asked, "Is that what you believe is wrong?"

"Possibly," he replied. "Okay, Harry, now what I'm doing to do now is palpate your belly. Using my hand I'm going to press in a little on your tummy. Tell me if it hurts."

"Okay." Harry hated this exam, more than any part of a physical exam. But unlike the other healers Harry had seen, Healer Morris was gentle and seemed to sense Harry's fear many times. Just like Madam Pomfrey did.

"Tell me if the pressure is too much," Healer Morris told Harry as he began pressing into his abdomen. He started on Harry's right side, asking if it hurt when he pressed on his side. Harry said no.

"If that hurt, then it could be appendicitis," Healer Morris explained to Sirius, gently pressing on Harry's stomach. He slowly moved up Harry's belly.

"I'll now start deep palpation," the healer warned Harry.

"Okay," Harry muttered.

The healer began a deep palpation on Harry's abdomen, feeling his muscles relax under his hand. He pressed deep into Harry's belly, moving up his abdomen.

"Okay, I'm going to do the diagnostic charm." Healer Morris placed his hand on Harry's stomach, waving his wand over his hand.

"Harry has the stomach flu. I can give you extra strengthen stomach soothers and calmer. I also include some fever reducer".

Harry sat up, pulling down his shirt. "How long does it last?" he asked.

"Twenty four to forty eight hours" the healer replied.

Sirius walked over to the exam table, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned into Sirius, laying his head on his shoulder, a clear sign to Sirius that Harry didn't feel good.

Healer Morris handed the bag of potions, "These are the stronger stomach soother and stomach calmer. They will calm his stomach some and help with the nausea and the cramps. Need a stronger one than the one I give you, come by and we'll get you the potions you need."

Sirius took the bag of potions, "Thank you Healer Morris".

"If his fever goes up or if he isn't feeling better in two days, bring him back into the office".

Sirius helped Harry off the table and led him to the floos where they flooed to Marauder's Place

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus said in the armchair in Harry's bedroom watching Harry sleep. He smiled at how peaceful Harry looked when he was asleep. He looked younger than fifteen when he was asleep. Sirius was asleep in the makeshift bed, he conjured the night before.

He didn't know how long he had sat there in the armchair until he heard a small moan from Harry. He looked at Harry and watched as the sick teen curled into a ball. Sirius had woken up to go to the bathroom and when he returned, he saw the distressed look on his godson's face.

Suddenly Harry shot up with a green tinge on his face. Sirius grabbed the bucket and got it in front him before he started vomiting. Harry shoved his head into the bucket and vomited. When the sounds of retching stopped, Harry pulled his head out of the bucket and laid back down slowly.

"I feel sick," he moaned, hugging his aching belly.

Sirius rubbed Harry's head, pushing his fringe off his forehead. He looked at Remus about to ask what they could do when Harry groaned.

"What's the matter cub?" Remus asked, looking at the sick teenager with concern.

"It _hurts,_" Harry whimpered. Remus told Sirius that he would be back shortly and left the room. The floo downstairs activated.

"I think he went to get something to help with the stomach cramps other than the stomach calmer," Sirius said, sitting down at Harry's bedside.

Harry winced, pressing his stomach as he felt more cramps roll through his abdomen. The pained expression on Harry's face made Sirius think back to a day fourteen years ago.

_Flashback _

_Sirius sat on the couch talking to James. He had stopped by to visit his best friends James and Lily, but his main reason for visiting was his godson, who currently was fussy. _

"_Lily, what's wrong with Harry?" James asked concerned._

"_I don't know, I think his tummy hurts" Lily said, laying her son down on the couch. _

"_What's wrong pup, you got a tummy ache?" Sirius said in a baby voice. He softly rubbed Harry's stomach that was poking out between the hem of his shirt and his nappy and gently rubbed his godson's upset stomach. Harry calmed instantly. _

_Dumbfounded James and Lily looked at their son and said "Thanks Padfoot."_

_End of Flashback_

Since then anytime Harry had a tummy ache, Sirius would rub his godson's cranky belly. That was so many years ago now. He looked down at Harry, watching the pained expressions on his face.

Sirius remembered that he rubbed Harry's stomach before when he was sick with the stomach flu earlier in the school year.

"Harry, would you like for me to rub your stomach like I did before?"

Harry thought about it again and nodded. Sirius moved his hand under Harry's T-shirt and placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing in slow circles, the same way he did when Harry was a baby.

Harry relaxed instantly, feeling Sirius's hand massaging his stomach.

"I told you that I did this when you were a baby. When you had colic, gas or an upset stomach I would rub your stomach until you settled down or went to sleep. I see it still works".

Sirius rubbed in small circles, watching Harry's face get more relaxed and his eyes get droopy.

Harry relaxed, feeling Sirius's hand on his stomach, rubbing in soothing circles. Despite the fact that Sirius's hands were rough, the soothing circles felt great on Harry's belly.

Sirius felt the muscles in Harry's abdomen relax as he rubbed. He looked up at Harry's face and seen that he had his eyes closed and seemed to be relaxed. Sirius knew that this was temporary, since he knew that soon the spasms and cramps would begin.

"How am I doing pup?" Sirius asked.

"Good, hopefully the spasms and cramps are over" Harry deadpanned.

"Me too". The one thing that never changed was that Sirius never liked seeing his godson in pain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus returned fifteen minutes later with a bag in his hand. Sirius looked up from the Quidditch magazine when Remus asked, "How is he?"

Sirius looked at the sleeping teen and back to Remus. "He had some bad cramps after you left and he threw up, almost like projectile vomiting".

Remus sympathetically looked at Harry, gently reaching over and pushing back some stray hair that fell in his eyes. He firmly and gently felt his forehead.

"Have you taken his temperature?"

"No"

Remus picked up the thermometer, quickly cleaned it with his wand and paused when he realized, "How are we going to get this in his mouth".

"We could put it under his arm."

Remus and Sirius were debating on what to do when they heard, "Hand it here. I'm awake".

Harry took the thermometer from Remus and stuck it in his mouth. They waited for it to beep and when it did, Remus sighed in relief.

"It's lower, 101".

Sirius leaned over and felt Harry's forehead. "He feels a lot cooler than he did earlier." Sirius raked his hand through Harry's hair, looking down into his green eyes that no longer looked glassy.

"How are you feeling? Better?"

"Some" it was then he noticed the bag on his desk. "What's in that?"

Remus reached into the bag and pulled out a heating pad and a stronger stomach soother and stomach calmer.

"I stopped by Healer Morris's office and got the strongest stomach soother and calmer and went to that Muggle store and got this. I remembered Lily used one of these when she had cramps."

Harry turned onto his back and pulled his shirt up. Sirius placed the heating pad on Harry's belly, setting it on medium.

"How's that?" Sirius asked.

"Feels good," Harry commented. "Thanks Remus".

"You're welcome cub".

Sirius covered Harry back up with the blankets and soon the teenager was asleep. With Harry asleep, Sirius and Remus used it as a chance to get some last minute preparations done.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun shining thought the window, woke up Harry the next morning. He reached over and slipped on his glasses.

He laid there in bed for a minute and realized he wasn't feeling sick and last night was the first night he had slept all night without a nightmare waking him up.

He turned into his side, feeling something move on his stomach. He pulled down the blanket and found his shirt pulled up and a heating pad sliding off his belly. He removed the heating pad and pulled down his shirt.

He laid there for a moment to see if he was really feeling better or if he was still sick. He lifted a hand to his forehead and felt sweat on his forehead. Pressing his palm to his forehead, he learned that his fever had broken sometime in the night.

"I see you're awake."

Harry turned his head towards the cot and seen Sirius sitting here, looking at Harry with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling? Better?" he asked.

"A little better, I think my fever's broke" Harry replied. Sirius got up and walked over to the teen. He reached his hand up to his forehead and noticed that Harry was right.

"Your fever did break last night." Sirius raked his fingers through Harry's hair. "Does your stomach still hurt?"

Harry paused for a moment, realizing that his stomach didn't hurt. It still felt sore from the constant cramps and spasms, but he didn't feel sick to his stomach.

"No, it feels sore though."

"Remus got you a potion that should take care of that," Sirius informed him as he dug around the laundry basket for a clean pair of Harry's pajamas. Remus had cleaned out Harry's trunk and washed the dirty laundry and mended a few shirts that had buttons missing.

Harry got up and shuffled to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sirius began to clean up the bedroom, giving him something to do while Harry was in the shower. He stripped the bed of the sweat soaked sheets and changed them for a clean set. He remade the bed the Muggle way, something Harry had taught him when, after his attempts of doing it with magic failed.

Remus knocked on the open door as Sirius banished his pillow and blanket back to his room and banished the cot.

"Is he hungry? I made soup" the werewolf informed the animagus.

"I'll ask". Before Remus could stop him, Sirius barged into the bathroom.

"Sirius! Do you knock?" Harry shouted over the sound of the shower running.

"Keep in mind that I have changed you nappies and have given you a bath from time to time."

Harry peeked his head from the shower. "What do you want Sirius?" he asked in a tone that Sirius knew that he better be quick.

"Hungry? Remus made soup" Sirius asked.

"Sure, just not a big bowl, alright?"

Sirius nodded and left Harry in the bathroom to finish his shower. He went downstairs to fix a small bowl of soup and a glass of juice. Sirius had learned from the handful of times that Harry was sick, that apple juice was better on his stomach than pumpkin juice.

"He's just getting over being sick. His stomach is probably still unsettled. There's another stomach calmer left if he needs it, "Remus explained to Sirius. He had gone to the store and got what they needed and some easy on the stomach foods for Harry until they were sure he was fully recovered.

The cricking of the old staircase brought both of their attention to the doorway. Soon Harry appeared in the doorway and to Sirius's relief, he wasn't walking slowly.

"Want some crackers?" Remus asked, holding the box of saltines.

"Yeah" Harry answered as he lowered himself to his chair.

"Feeling better?" Remus inquired.

"Much". Harry took his spoon and began to eat the soup. To Sirius's surprise, Harry ate the whole bowl.

"Feel up to a second?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'm good."

Since Harry felt better, he helped Sirius and Remus decorate the tree. Once the tree was complete, Remus, Sirius and Harry settled on the couch, sipping hot chocolate and enjoying the tree and each other's company.

"So, James finally caved and the next day Lily and James went out to the woods to look for a real Christmas tree. I think Lily set it on fire after Christmas was over. Now when we celebrated the next Christmas, which was your first…." Sirius trailed off when Remus shushed him and pointed at Harry, who had fallen asleep, leaning against Sirius's shoulder.

"When did he fall asleep?" Sirius whispered.

"Fifteen minutes ago. You can finish the story later."

Sirius got up and placed a feather light charm on Harry before he picked up the sleeping teenager. He carried him to his room where between Remus and Sirius, they changed him into his pajamas. As a testament to how tired Harry must of have been, he never woke up once as Remus and Sirius changed his clothes. They tucked him into bed and kissed him good night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius was sleeping really well when he felt someone shake him.

"Sirius, wake up".

He heard Remus mutter something about 'fine, but you asked for it'.

Then suddenly, Sirius felt someone jump on the bed and shout "Wake up, it's Christmas!"

Sirius opened his eyes to himself nose to nose with his godson. Harry had been up since the sun rose and waiting impatiently for Remus and Sirius to wake up. Remus eventually woke up and greeted Harry with a hug and a Happy Christmas. It was Remus, who suggested they try and wake up Sirius.

"Good Morning, Harry. Can you get off so I can go to the bathroom?"

Harry got up and Sirius headed to the bathroom before they headed downstairs to open presents. Everyone got a jumper from Molly Weasley and their favorite homemade sweets. From Ron, Harry got a Quidditch book about his favorite team, Puddlemere United. Harry had gotten Ron a book about the Chudley Cannons.

Ron and Harry both predicted that they would get a book about OWLs from Hermione. They were right.

"Leave it Hermione to get a boring book" Harry mused.

Harry opened his present from Remus and found that Remus had listened to Harry and had gotten him a Defense book about Auror defense charms and spells. Harry had mentioned when Remus would talk to him about what he wanted to do after Hogwarts, that he wanted to be an Auror. Remus and Sirius, to Harry's surprise, were supportive.

Sirius's presents were left to last.

"That big one is from Remus and me" Sirius explained.

Harry tore off the paper and found a new Quidditch set. His old one, despite only having it for two years, was getting worn and the Bludgers wouldn't fly and the wings broke off the Snitch.

"Thanks Sirius, Thanks Remus."

From there was all Sirius's presents for Harry. There were clothes, Muggle jeans, shirts and polo shirts. New dragon hide boots for winter, new winter coat and lightweight jacket for spring. New boots and arm and shin guards and new goggles for Quidditch, two sets, one for home and one for school.

"I know it's not much, Pup. But…." Sirius was cut off by Harry hugging him.

"It's enough Sirius."

"Actually, we have one more present". Sirius smiled and tossed Harry a pair of socks, his old boots and coat.

"We're going outside for the next present" Sirius told him and led Harry out the kitchen door once he had his coat on.

Harry turned towards the clearing in the back yard and let his jaw drop. The clearing that was surrounded by trees was now the home to Harry's own Quidditch pitch. Not exactly the size of the one at Hogwarts, but close. It was an upgrade to the small one that was there previously with the addition of the benches and two extra hoops on beside the larger one.

It now looked exactly like the one at Hogwarts, only on the smaller side. To Remus and Sirius, it was definitely worth it to see the look on Harry's face.

"Wow." Harry was shocked. "I…"

"I think we did the impossible Moony. We made him speechless."

Harry broke out of his trance and leaped into Sirius's arms, nearly knocking him down.

"Thank you Sirius, Thank you Remus. Can I try it out?"

The two men nodded and Harry ran back into the house, changed into warm clothes and grabbed his broom.

Sirius had brought out Harry's new Quidditch gear and Quidditch set. The new addition to the improved pitch was the storage shed.

"We added the shed so you could have somewhere to store the equipment and gear other than the scullery" Remus informed Harry.

"Okay". Harry kicked off and flew around the pitch, only to be called down by Sirius.

"Thought I should tell you that Dumbledore warded it only to the treetops. Now go fly until your heart's content."

Harry took off like a shot and made a few laps over the pitch before he called Sirius to let out the Snitch. Harry chased after the snitch for another hour and decided to quit when he heard and felt his stomach rumbling.

He put the snitch back in its place and stored his gear in the shed and went in the house. The smell of scones greeted him and made his stomach growl.

"I see you decided to join us for breakfast" Remus greeted.

"Yeah, what are we having other then scones?"

"Fruit, eggs, sausage, and some tea" Sirius answered. "Hungry?"

Before Harry replied, his stomach let out a loud growl. "I take that as a yes."

Harry washed his hands in the downstairs bathroom and returned to the table where he loaded his plate up with scones, eggs, and sausage. He added some cut up oranges when Remus cleared his throat and indicted to Harry to pick a fruit.

"You must be starving" Sirius commented at the amount of food Harry had on his plate. Harry broke a chocolate chip scone in half and bit off a bite.

"You have no idea," he replied.

Later that afternoon, Harry found Sirius and Remus in the sitting room

"Um, can I talk you?" he said when Remus and Sirius noticed Harry standing in the doorway.

"Sure" Sirius replied, patting the spot on the couch next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"Just wanted to say thanks for taking care of me" Harry said.

"It's part of our job to take care of you, Pup" Sirius began as he wrapped an arm around Harry. "Whether you're sick or injured, we'll always take care of you".

"I know this isn't that first time I've been sick and you've taken care of me, but it's something that I'm still getting used to."

"We know," Remus said. "We understand that. But we want you to know that you can come to us when you're not feeling well, even if it's a simple stomachache. We'll take care of you, because we love you".

Harry nodded and hugged Remus first before he turned to Sirius.

"I'm going to bed, I'm getting tired" Harry informed the two men with a yawn.

"Okay, good night Cub" Remus hugged him one last time and Sirius followed him upstairs. Harry quickly changed pajamas and got in the bed.

"Are you warm enough?" Sirius asked as he tucked him into bed. Harry never complained that he was too old to be tucked in, actually he expected it now.

"Yeah, I'm warm enough. Good night, Sirius," Harry hugged Sirius before he laid down.

"Good night, Pup. Sleep good," Sirius kissed him on the top of the head and tucked the blanket around and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Harry laid there in the dark, thinking about how his life had changed. Despite being sick, his first family Christmas was one he would remember for the rest of his life. He would look back on his Christmas with warm memories of after he recovered from being sick. It would definitely be, a Christmas to remember.


End file.
